Perdida
by Noyee
Summary: Ir al baño con ella era lo más divertido del mundo entero. Sin embargo, las horas se le pasaban volando hasta que Mello golpeaba la puerta gritándole: "Tú no eres el único que quiere cagar Matt!" - Oneshot.


_Traicioné mi página de Amor yaoi y he emigrado a Fanfiction! . Tengo un fic llamado Magia publicado hace un tiempo aquí (yes, tengo problema de memoria con las contraseñas, no sé como volver a mi cuenta "Titled in sarcasm"_

_Whatever!_

_Luego de una depresión mental y muchos desvaríos craneales, volví con un oneshot (hallelujah!)_

_**Disclaimer: **Ok, todos saben que los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivo autor blabla él es genial blabla y si no ser así Mello y Matt estarían haciendo fanservice en un sexshop cerca de mi hogar!._

...

_Matt la amaba._

Cuando Matt la perdió, sintió que el mundo ya no era igual y que era todo un completo desastre. Sin ella sus tardes, noches, mañanas e idas al baño ya no eran igual. Se encontraba en un vacío sumamente enorme, incorregible e implacable; obvio, comenzó a fumar el doble de lo que fumaba sólo por ella y por tapar el vacío, pero nada. Y todo era tan execrable, que no comía, no dormía pensando en donde podría encontrarse en este instante.

Pensaba cosas realmente bizarras como: ¿Y tendrá frío? o ¿Y si hubiese tenido más cuidado? Claro, pensar en esto no resolvería nada, tan solo unos pensamientos masoquistas e inútiles que no ayudarían en nada la situación en la cual se encontraba.

A veces por las noches se levantaba del sofá en que dormía aletargado por la ensoñación y el agobio sólo para buscarla (inútilmente) por debajo de los computadores y entre medio de los cables, detrás de las cortinas, debajo del sofá y adentro del sucio microondas con la certidumbre tarada de que la hallaría, pero no, obviamente que no. Nada había en todos los lugares en los que desesperadamente escudriñaba.

Ir al baño con ella era lo más divertido del mundo entero, en vez de leer el diario o un libro cualquiera, ella estaba ahí para satisfacerlo, sin embargo las horas se le pasaban volando hasta que Mello golpeaba la puerta gritándole: "Tú no eres el único que quiere cagar Matt!"

La cena era un agobio. Desde que ya no era lo mismo y Matt estaba en un estado Zombie, la conversación era reducida a un simple "¿Y a ti que te pasa?" por parte de Mello y un lindo y trillado "Nada" proveniente de Matt. Cenaban lo que debían cenar y cada uno después por su lado; Mello a inventar tácticas de espionaje y Matt... Bueno, a enajenarse con su corazón roto.

Por las tardes, el muchacho hecho un desastre y sin bañar, se tiraba horas y horas en el sofá al centro de los computadores mirando el techo con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y por supuesto, sentía a Mello mirarlo por debajo del umbral de la puerta con cara entre divertida y estupefacta.

-¿Qué miras?

-...Nada

Y Mello se marchaba presionando sus labios para poder contener una risa ahogada.

"Maldito bastardo..."

Pero por otro lado... Él la odiaba.

Cada una de las células de Mello la aborrecía hasta tal punto de no poder verla junto a Matt.

Porque cada vez que necesitaba a Matt 100% concentrado, lo obtenía totalmente fuera de si y engatusado completamente por, "ella". Y a Mello eso le disgustaba como los mil demonios y es mas, le quitaba el ápice de paciencia que NO tenía.

Y claro está, Mello no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Ya todo había ido muy lejos, pero el odio de Mello era tan cegador, que en vez de ver y sentir piedad por su pobre compañero le daba risa. Y se divertía cada vez que el pobre Matt somnoliento y muerto en vida se tropezaba con sus propios desperdicios y hasta una vez llegó a chocar contra la pared. Ese día Mello no contuvo la risa.

-Matt si sigues comiendo tantas papitas engordarás, y cuando tengamos que escapar o correr detrás de esos japoneses, te tropezarás con tu propia grasa

-Me da igual

Matt ni se inmutó y por primera vez Mello sintió un atisbo de misericordia ante la precaria condición de su amigo.

-Matt... Judy está aquí

Y el aludido corrió al encuentro de Mello con una velocidad completamente inverosímil, como si hubiese bebido 10 latas de energizantes en menos de 10 minutos.

-¡Oh mierda Mello gracias donde estaba!

Estaba que echaba lágrimas y zamarreaba a Mello en símbolo de su mas sincero agradecimiento, sin embargo Mello lo miraba con una muy no convencida cara.

-...Siempre tuve a tu consola...

_¡Maldito bastardo...!_

_...  
_

_Ñeee , no me gusta -_- pero DEBÍA hacer algo , son vacaciones! debo dejar de lado la flojera (?) jugar metal gear y escribir! ese es mi panorama (y tener frío hasta los huesos)_

_Espero que les haya gustado ... Todas las solicitudes y amenazas son bien recibidas, consejos, invitaciones, ¿Cómo dice mi amiga? ah si, las cartas bomba igual son queridas xD._

_Saludos!_


End file.
